


朋友卡的代价

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Summary: 注意本篇是面码×恰拉助
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	朋友卡的代价

**Author's Note:**

> 注意本篇是面码×恰拉助

“……你说什么？”  
“我想我刚刚已经说的很清楚了。”

今天是个好天气，天清气爽，万里无云，然而漩涡面码的脸上却摆着宛如遭受了晴天霹雳般的神情。  
就在刚刚，坐在他对面的宇智波恰拉，他的男朋友——或者称他曾经的男朋友更为准确，轻轻巧巧地吐出“我从来只把你当朋友”这样的话，就好像他只是在议论“今天天气真好”一样。  
这对于一直憧憬着未来，甚至为了他和宇智波恰拉的幸福做好了必要的牺牲精神的漩涡面码来说，实在是一个晴天霹雳。

不能急，漩涡面码，他一定是在开玩笑。  
这样不断地自我安慰着，漩涡面码把面前的杯子捏的死紧，就好像是把自己的震惊和愤怒全部转移到了无辜的杯子上一样。

然而当事人宇智波恰拉显然没有注意到这一点，仍然笑的风轻云淡。

“既然你没有听清，那我就再重复一遍好了。从一开始，我就只把你当作朋友，我记得我从来都没承认过你是我的‘男朋友’。”  
“但是一开始要求交往的可是你！”  
“一时兴起罢了。我和许多女生交往过，却从来没和男生交往过，所以很想试试是什么感觉。”  
“所以自己玩够了就这样不负责任地甩开对方吗！”

宇智波恰拉终于看出了对面自己曾经男朋友的怒意，耸耸肩，换上一副无奈的表情。  
“拜托，我也没对你怎么样吧。虽然说是交往，但像拥抱、接吻，甚至是上床这种事情我们都没做过吧？所以放心，你的清白没有受到丝毫影响，你又何必这么生气呢？”  
“当初不是你说你想谈一场柏拉图式精神恋爱我才什么都没做的吗？！”  
“然而结果就是，我们之间从来都没有发生什么，所以我才会说我从一开始就把你当朋友，而现在我想结束我们这段淡淡的关系，仅此而已。”

淡淡的关系？就连承认曾经发生过的恋爱关系他都不肯？  
怒火在漩涡面码的心头熊熊燃烧，黑色的眸子中逐渐沉淀下冷意。

“话已经说清楚了，这下你不能再有什么怨言了吧？”宇智波恰拉看了看手表，另一只手摸索着抓住了背包的背带，“我之后还约了美女去看电影，浪漫的爱情电影，所以就不陪你了。”  
然后他起身，在漩涡面码愤怒的注视下抬脚迈出两步，然而像是突然想起什么似的，又转回了身。  
“忘了跟你说，今天的单我已经付过了，所以记得把饮料喝完，不要浪费。”  
说罢，留下一个堪称灿烂的微笑，他毫不犹豫地出了店门。

美女有约，还是浪漫的爱情电影？  
呵，宇智波恰拉，你果真会玩。  
漩涡面码将手中一直紧紧攥着的果汁一饮而尽，视线却没有离开店门的方向，反而越发狠戾。  
既然如此……

第二天宇智波恰拉心情愉悦地到约定的地方时，足足愣了得有两秒钟。  
为什么原本应该来的美女却变成了漩涡面码？  
然而尝遍风花雪月的他迅速调整好了心态和面部表情。

“漩涡面码，你怎么在这里？”  
他装作不在意地笑笑，还向漩涡面码那边挪了几步。  
漩涡面码却直勾勾地盯着他，那种过于赤裸的视线让宇智波恰拉有些不舒服。  
久经情场的宇智波恰拉当然知道那种眼神下隐晦的意义，通常只有在他想和女伴上床的时候才会露出这样的眼神。  
缓慢挪动的脚步立即停止了。

“我怎么在这里？当然是为了等人。”  
“哦。”宇智波恰拉点点头，“那看来咱们的目的一样，真是好巧。”  
漩涡面码不再接话，只是近乎执拗地盯着他。  
心里不轻不重地敲着警钟，宇智波恰拉故意无视了身边那个人的视线，看了看手表，干咳一声。  
“看来我的那位有点事，我还是亲自去找她一趟吧。那么回见，漩涡面码。”

从来都没有过像现在这样尴尬窘迫的感觉，宇智波恰拉觉得自己迈开的步伐简直像是在逃离，不由自主的越来越快。今天的漩涡面码和平时的感觉很不一样，阴狠、狂热，却绝对没有平时默默无声的温柔。  
这种感觉让宇智波恰拉头皮发麻，心里一遍遍告诫着自己要赶快离开才行。

“这可是你自己的选择。”  
身后突如其来的一句话让宇智波恰拉一个激灵，然而还没等他反应过来这句话的具体含义，突然眼前一黑，失去了意识。

如果按照一般的方法无法达成你的目的怎么办？  
漩涡面码从来没有想过放弃。  
在亲眼目睹了自家哥哥漩涡鸣人为了和他的发小宇智波佐助——也就是宇智波恰拉的哥哥上同一所重点大学，在高三整整一年中硬是从全班垫底的吊车尾跳到了中上游，最终压着分数线险险报考了那所学校后，漩涡面码似乎从他身上继承了那股执着和狠劲，不达目的誓不罢休，虽然他们的父亲波风水门是个十分温和的人。  
所以漩涡面码淡定的望着一旁床上躺着的人悠悠转醒，眼神从茫然到震惊。

宇智波恰拉做不到像漩涡面码那样淡定自若。  
全身上下一丝不挂，双手被绑住高高缚于头顶，双腿也被大大拉开，有绳子绑住他的脚腕牵引着固定在让他无法并拢双腿的地方。微凉的空气轻抚着不自愿裸露出来的细腻皮肤，身体没有丝毫遮掩地暴露在漩涡面码目光之下的事实让宇智波恰拉禁不住战栗。  
任谁在这种情况下也不可能保持镇静。

“漩涡面码，你、你要做什么？放开我！”  
说着他动起手脚想要挣脱这种过于羞耻的束缚，然而只是徒劳。漩涡面码走到床边轻轻抚摸着他的脸，似笑非笑。  
“我讨厌你以前提倡的柏拉图式精神恋爱，所以我打算按照我自己的方法来。”  
“可是我不是说过咱们只是朋友，而且昨天就已经分手了吗？”  
“你要知道。”漩涡面码的眼神幽幽的，看的人后背发凉，“我现在最讨厌收朋友卡。”  
宇智波恰拉不自觉闭了嘴，像只受惊的小动物一般紧盯着漩涡面码。

“真是美丽的身体。”漩涡面码上下打量着宇智波恰拉的身体，笑容玩味，“想必后面那里的光景也十分不错。”  
“你疯了吗？！我可是男……嘶！”  
话还没说完，从下体传来的一阵疼痛猛地让他倒抽一口凉气。漩涡面码抬眼看到宇智波恰拉变得有些苍白的脸色，稍稍放缓了第一根手指进入的速度。  
“男人也无所谓，宇智波大情圣应该很懂才是吧？”  
他试着往里深入，无奈被内壁夹得紧紧的，潜入十分困难。  
“啧，放松点。”他拍拍宇智波恰拉的后臀。  
宇智波恰拉含着眼泪，没好气地瞪他一眼，“就算你这么说……”  
漩涡面码无奈，抽出手指，摸索着去拿床头的润滑剂。感觉到身体里的异物退出去了，宇智波恰拉刚刚想要松口气，一股带着凉意的湿滑液体却从他的穴孔里钻了进去。  
这一次，漩涡面码直接送了两指进去。宇智波恰拉吃痛，下意识收缩内壁想要排出异物，却只适得其反将漩涡面码的手指吞的更深。

“原来你已经迫不及待了？别急，等下我会好好满足你。”  
“漩涡面码……你…混蛋！唔……”  
后穴的搅弄让宇智波恰拉使不上力气，限制住他行动的绳子仍旧棒的紧紧的，他只能哼哼唧唧地利用呻吟的间断骂上漩涡面码几句。  
当然，这种软绵绵的咒骂对漩涡面码起不到任何作用。

等到三根手指能够进出自如，宇智波恰拉的额头上已经覆满了一层冷汗。漩涡面码见状，抽出手指，俯下身爱怜地吻了吻他的眼角，动作温柔的简直要让宇智波恰拉产生他们真的是关系十分要好的情侣的错觉。  
然而漩涡面码下身的动作却没有这般温柔。

“等……啊——！”  
炙热的性器长驱直入，毫不留情地捅开软肉，直抵穴道的最深处。纤细的身子止不住地颤抖，宇智波恰拉大张着嘴，因为突然的进入被硬生生夺去了声音。  
“好紧……”  
漩涡面码皱着眉低喘一声，保持着抬起宇智波恰拉双腿的姿势暂时停下了动作。  
虽然嘴上说的凶狠，到底还是狠不下心的。

从未使用过的地方被突然闯入，宇智波恰拉的大脑一片空白，只能下意识地哀求压在自己身上的人赶紧结束这种折磨。  
“好痛……拔、拔出去……”  
然而嘴上虽是这么说，下身的小穴却乖顺地接纳了入侵者，软肉像无数张小嘴一样吸附在性器上带来的快感让漩涡面码头皮发麻，逼得他最后的理智也要消失殆尽。  
漩涡面码咧嘴一笑，“说什么傻话呢，恰拉。”  
宇智波恰拉愣住了。  
他刚刚直接叫了他的名字？  
不是不冷不热的“宇智波君”，也不是嘲讽似的“宇智波大情圣”，而是带着几分亲昵和爱意的“恰拉”。  
然而还没等他仔细回味这个称呼中的具体情感，他就不得不被拖回现实。

漩涡面码不再忍耐，稍稍抬高他的腿后抽出自己的性器，再重重顶回去，开始在宇智波恰拉体内大肆挞伐。  
宇智波恰拉惊呼一声，攥紧手心，无可逃避地承受这宛如狂风暴雨的撞击。

破碎的呻吟从口中溢出，在漩涡面码无意间撞击到一点后，宇智波恰拉的声音突然拔高了几度，身体也像是一条脱水的鱼突然弹起，然而因为绳索的束缚不得不躺下去。  
漩涡面码放缓了速度，操着他的性器在那敏感的一点附近画着圈。  
“就是这里吧？”他笑了笑，双手掐住宇智波恰拉的腰再次开始疯狂的侵略。  
最敏感的地方被不停歇的大力蹂躏着，宇智波恰拉忍不住大声惊叫，声音也带上了哭腔。

“不、不要……哈啊……慢、慢点……求你了……呜……”  
然而回应他的却是更加猛烈的撞击。  
身下的床单卷起一条条褶皱，宇智波恰拉甚至被顶弄的移了位置，然后又被掐着腰拉回去，重重钉在下身那根滚烫的凶器上。  
生理泪水顺着脸庞滑下，透明的津液从合不拢的嘴角边流下，宇智波恰拉迷茫地眨着眼，这虽然是一场强迫性的性爱，他却确确实实从中获得了快感，下身秀气的器官渐渐抬头，胀大，渴望着迎来痛快淋漓的高潮。

然而一只手却在他即将释放前堵住了顶端的铃口。  
宇智波恰拉撅起嘴，像是撒娇一样泪眼朦胧地望向始作俑者，无声诉说着自己的不满。  
漩涡面码只觉得被这一眼望的下腹一紧，于是宇智波恰拉成功感受到埋在体内的性器又胀大了一圈。

“你…混蛋……唔……欺负人……呜……”  
漩涡面码因为这样像是孩子般的反应而哭笑不得，手指仍旧按着铃口不让身下的人释放，他俯下身凑近了宇智波恰拉的耳朵，诱哄一般道：  
“乖，叫我的名字。”  
大脑已经无法思考，宇智波恰拉根本没有听懂漩涡面码在说什么。  
“叫我的名字，恰拉。”  
漩涡面码狠狠一个挺身，逼着宇智波恰拉去思考。  
想要释放而不得的感觉折磨着他的神经，宇智波恰拉像是一副要哭出来的表情不停的摇头，一边再也顾不得什么的大声叫喊：  
“漩涡面码！……啊——！面、面码！”

话音未落，手指移开，宇智波恰拉和漩涡面码一同攀上了顶峰。漩涡面码抱住他，一边享受高潮后的余韵，一边轻轻拨开被汗水黏在他额头上的碎发，另一只手有一搭没一搭的抚摸着他的后背。

“恰拉，我喜欢你，接受我然后开始正式的属于普通情侣的恋爱好不好？”  
宇智波恰拉累及了，又被后背上那只手抚摸的极有睡意，漩涡面码在耳边说了些什么他没有听清，只是象征性地“嗯”了一声后就闭上了眼。  
漩涡面码笑了笑，幸福地收拢手臂。

当天漩涡面码回家的时候，正好撞见一个黑发青年从他们家出来。

“恰拉？”他下意识喊道，然而等看清楚之后又改了口，“佐助哥哥。”  
宇智波佐助向站在家门口的漩涡面码点点头，手里还抱着一本书。  
漩涡面码记起来，最近漩涡鸣人好像总是会从宇智波佐助那里借书看，然后两个人再一起讨论书中的情节。

“那下次的书也拜托你了，佐助。”漩涡鸣人站在屋子里冲着宇智波佐助招招手，又看到一旁的漩涡面码，笑了笑，“面码你回来啦。”  
漩涡面码说了声“我回来了”，到玄关换好了鞋，回头看了眼宇智波佐助离开的方向，又看了看自家哥哥微微泛红的脸庞，好像突然明白了什么。

“哥。”他喊道，“你跟佐助哥哥是什么关系？”  
谁知道漩涡鸣人的反应程度比他预想中的要大得多，整张脸变得通红，表情极其不自然。  
“啊，没、没什么关系啊哈哈哈哈。就是普通朋友嘛，对，普通朋友啊我说。”  
平时口齿伶俐嘴炮技能比谁都厉害的自家哥哥现在居然结巴了，再加上那张红透了的脸，漩涡面码不由自主地眯起眼，当即断定这其中绝对有问题。

“哥。”他说，“你知道我现在最讨厌哪个词吗？”  
漩涡鸣人一脸茫然，“哪个？”  
漩涡面码咬牙切齿，一字一句道：  
“朋、友、卡。”  
漩涡鸣人怔住了。  
“依我所见，哥你好像给佐助哥哥发了近乎数不清的朋友卡吧？”漩涡面码冷笑一声，活动了一下手腕，“不如今天我们就替他讨个公道？”

【FIN】


End file.
